Oppai Route
The Oppai Route (おっぱい, Oppai, literally "boobs") is a gag route in the Common Route that is only accessible after completing the entire game and all the quests in the visual novel. Story After finishing much of the quests in Rewrite, Kotarou chooses to investigate the 8th Wonder of Kazamatsuri Academy, titled "???." Akane asks how can there be an eighth wonder, Kotarou says that he does not know but there is a rumor about a woman moving around the school at night with a torn face and she moves very fast. Akane states that the matter is vague, but they decide to check it out. They go to a classroom where they see Inoue. Inoue states that she did not expect to see Akane (Calling her witch-sama/ Ms. Witch) with Kotarou and thought that she was just a legend; her comment makes Akane slightly mad. Kotarou tells them not to sulk (A mystery girl (Akane) and a mystery solving girl (Inoue) cannot get along). They learn that Inoue is researching a mystery, Kotarou tells her that sneaking into the school at night is over-kill (not that he has the right to say that). Kotarou tells her that she has become one of the 'Seven Wonders', she states that there is no reason for that even if she does run around the school with a bloodcurdling expression on her face, sometimes. Akane calls the situation, laughable which makes Inoue mad. The two girls glare at each other. Kotarou asks what mystery she is investigating, Inoue states that she is investigating the ghost of the current chairman who wanders around school at night dropping 'meal tickets' everywhere. (Note: In Kanji, "meal ticket" sound similar to "corruption"). Akane starts to get nervous. Inoue quotes on rumors regarding that the current chairman lets certain students get away with things or becomes extra-friendly to certain groups and asks Akane what she thinks about the rumors. Akane is not able to answer, Kotarou tells her not to lose her cool; she states that the air in the room is terrible and wants to go outside. Inoue asks if she is running away, Akane states that she is and tells Inoue to try not to get arrested for trespassing on private property and states that her club might get dissolved for that. Inoue gets mad; the two women glare at each other but then turn away. Akane and Kotarou leave Inoue afterwards. When returning to the clubroom Akane asks for them to end their nightly investigation, but Kotarou refuses and tells her to give up. Akane states that the world is an illusion projected into our minds. Kotarou states that he didn't mean for her to give up on reality, but to prepare herself for what he has in store for her. Kotarou shows her a notebook marked with all the times she failed to deny a supernatural phenomenon. Because Akane couldn't deny so many events that Kotarou showed her, she lost the bet they had (If he could show her something supernatural, she has to let him touch her boobs) and now has to pay up. Akane commends him for his efforts and allows him to shake her hand (Trying to dodge the dilemma), but Kotarou asks for her boobs and tells her to strip. Akane flees from the chair and tells Kotarou that her breasts aren't as fun or glamorous as he thinks they are. Kotarou tells her that he does not care because she has been harassing him up until now. Akane tells him to stay away or she'll scream Kotarou ignores her threat and chases her several times around the table. Akane tells him that if he touches her boobs, she'll sue him, Kotarou offers to put a one minute time-limit on feeling her or she'll owe him boobs for a long time. He states that he'll even gain interest and she'll have to let him go even further. Left with no options, Akane gives in but tells him to take it easy on her breasts. Kotarou asks for her to expose them, but she refuses to strip because it'll make her seem like a slut and tells him to touch them through her uniform. Kotarou tells her that it does not count if he cannot feel them move around. Akane asks Kotarou if he is really ready for this, Kotarou states that he is and asks her to undo her bra so he can slide his hands underneath her shirt. Akane calls him an animal, Kotarou quotes that he is an intelligent animal. As Akane unhooks her bra, Kotarou stays on guard due to these types of events always being ruined at the last moment. Akane tells him that she is ready, Kotarou throws three shikigami at the corners of the room to ensure that nothing interrupts them. Akane tells him that the deal is thirty seconds for each boob, Kotarou agrees and concentrates all of his nerves on fondeling Akane's boobs. Akane stiffens her body in order to make the muscles in her boobs tighten so that Kotarou cannot fully enjoy them. Kotarou tells her that there are no muscles there and digs in; he fondles her breasts for thirty full seconds which makes him feel like he's in Heaven. Oppai Ending Kotarou still remembers the feel of Akane's boobs, and starts smelling and licking his fingers which still taste of her boobs. Finally he will declare that he will save the world with boobs. However at that point Kagari will appear; worried because of her flat chest she will call Kotarou a "homo fondliens" (people who touch boobs) and tell him he is dangerous; and tries to stop him from creating a world changed by boobs. She tells her plan is to create a spin-off world called "Third Planet from the Magic - Creamy☆Kagarin" and starts destroying the current world at extremely high speed. Kotarou decides to save the world with boobs and starts reciting "Boobs!, Boobs!, Boobs!". At that moment the energy of all boob lovers in the world surround Kotarou and many people will start giving him boob energy, enough energy to change the world with boobs. This way Kotarou saves the world, and Kagari admits she is irritated because she is flat chested. But Kotarou says her boobs are also wonderful and that he loves all kind of boobs. He says he wants to create a world where no one is fighting and everyone would love boobs and talk about boobs every day. After that Kotarou rewrites the world with boobs. Kotarou awakes on Boob Day （・人・）. Kotori comes to wake him up; and tells it's a booby morning. They go to school together while many people on the street are using the word booby. At school they meet Shizuru, Chihaya and Lucia Konohana who also frequently use the word booby. Kotarou calls Lucia's boobs nice; but Lucia gets angry because of this because words like nice and good are considered vulgar; she prefers him to call them booby. Also there will be new transfer students to their school; Midou, Tenjin and Tenma. However they are behaving very nicely because they love boobs. They immediately try to apply for the student council; Kotarou notes that even though they just transferred; they still can become part of the student council because they love boobs. Midou declares that he also like flat chests and together they cheer for flat chests. Kagari appears again and says she regrets this world even though humans live in peace. Love for boobs is the new source of humanity's power; humans have been working together to get in space because a boob-shaped planet has been discovered. But Kagari calls these boob loving humans idiots, even though boobs have accomplished her objective. She also notes that her bust size increased by 1 centimeter; but Kotarou already noticed it becuase of his love for boobs. After that Kagari wishes him booby memories and serialization of "Third Planet from the Magic - Creamy☆Kagarin". At the end everyone gathers because the boob goddess is coming to the school, who is Akane. While many people are shouting "boobs"; Akane becomes angry because Kotarou create a world like this. And thus, the world became peaceful through everyone's love for boobs... Category:Visual Novel Category:Rewrite Routes